I'll be waiting
by hadiknowhowtosavealife
Summary: "First boyfriend left me for a hotter girl. Second boyfriend cheated on me. I'm stupid and I always choose the wrong guy. The end." Rachel Black wasn't lucky when it came to love. And then she met Paul Lahote...
1. I'll be waiting

**Hi everyone! This is my first one-shot about Paul and Rachel. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Title: I'll be waiting**

I kept telling myself I should have told a lame excuse to not come back to La Push for a two-week vacation. But I loved my father and my little brother and I missed them.

I knew that it was selfish to stay away from my hometown, my sister knew that as well, but our mother had been our role-model and she wasn't here anymore to tell us how proud she was of us. She wasn't there to Rebecca's wedding and she wouldn't be there for my wedding. I mean, if I ever decide to get married.

When I got to La Push, I immediately wanted to go back to Seattle. Jacob wasn't there. In Forks, I saw some posters with his face on and, when I got home, I demanded to know what had happened to my little brother. My dad said he was just doing a job for Sam Uley, but the sheriff, Charlie Swan, didn't buy my father's excuse, like I wasn't as well, and decided to claim Jacob as a missing kid. I was completely out of my mind. I wanted to talk to him, I needed to know if he was okay, but my dad said I couldn't since Sam was the only one able to contact him.

"What kind of work is he doing for Sam? Something illegal?" I asked, freaked out.

My dad shook his head.

"Nothing serious. Just relax, Rachel. Your brother will be here soon…" He tried to calm me down, although he knew I was too worried to do so. He was my little brother! I couldn't lose him!

"If he isn't back before I have to go to Seattle again, I'll start a national search for him, Dad! I will!" I overreacted and walked out of the house, needing some fresh air to help me clear my mind.

When I got outside the house, I got a phone call. I stared at the name blinking on the screen and got even more frustrated. I ignored the call and then left the house.

I wandered for a while until I arrived at La Push's beach. I took a deep breath, smelling the salty air and walked to some rocks, so I could sit down for a little bit. I had to tell Rebecca about our little brother, but she would freak out even more than I did and decide to come to La Push, leaving her husband alone right in the middle of a big moment in his career. He was a painter as well and, last time I heard, he was going to do an exhibition, which could be the start of a big, successful career.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, trying to keep my body warm. It was so windy here. My fingers were already cold as ice, even though they were hidden under my favourite coat's sleeves.

My phone was ringing again. I knew exactly who it was; Scott, my ex-boyfriend, who had recently decided to become a pain in the ass. We broke up five months ago because I caught him cheating on me with one of my roommates, Lynda. That bastard…He promised me the world and, in the end, gave me humiliation and pain. I didn't trust guys anymore, at least those who weren't part of my family. In my head, they were all the same: cheaters, who could only think about sex.

I forgave Lynda for what she did. She was just a victim of Scott's appeal. Scott was very charming, that's why I fell in love with him…Love…I'm not sure if I was in love or just infatuated by his looks and charismatic personality. It didn't matter. I dated him for two years, he was the second guy I slept with (the first one was another big mistake, which I didn't like to talk about) and I gave him everything he could ask for. And the bastard fucked my roommate after a silly argument.

That's why I'm not sure I'll ever get married. I always picked the wrong guys. I looked at them, liked them and then they hurt me. It was a vicious cycle in which I was trapped and not sure how to get the hell out. I just needed a nice guy, who would accept my quirky personality and be there for me. He didn't need to be a prince charming, or the hottest guy in the entire planet, he just needed to love me and be loyal. Was that asking for too much? I mean, my sister found that kind of almost perfect man, why couldn't I? Was I destined to have failed affairs for the rest of my life? Jumping from a really bad relationship to a terrible one until I got really tired of hoping for the best?

I sneezed. My nose was so cold I started to believe it was already beginning to freeze.

"Bless you, Rachel Black!" Someone yelled.

I looked up and saw a bunch of tall, hunky guys a few meters away from me. I recognized two of them, Quil and Embry, and I was open-mouthed. _Holy crap, what happened to those two small kids I used to see hanging out with Jacob? They're so freaking tall now!, _I thought. They didn't look their age. If I didn't recognize them, I'd say they were older than me. Not a bunch of seventeen year old kids…

I got up and met them halfway

"Lord, you two are so tall!" I exclaimed, hugging them. "Embry, you used to be so thin! Look at you now!" I added.

Embry blushed.

"Well, I had to grow up eventually." He replied. He used to have a crush on me, the poor boy. My excuse had been that I didn't date younger guys. And that's true, actually. The ones around my age were already a pain in the ass and they were supposed to be grown-ups. "How have you been?"

I shrugged.

"Not okay, actually. My little brother is missing."

"No, he isn't!" Quil interrupted me. "He is doing a job for Sam." He added.

I frowned, staring at the four guys standing in front of me.

"You don't have to be concerned. Sam's a cool guy." Embry added.

And then I realized they all "worked" for Sam. That's why they were protecting him.

"I want to know what my little brother is doing." I asked them nicely.

"Huuh…" One of the guys that I didn't recognize replied. "It's a secret." He answered with a smirk. "A dark secret."

"Is it illegal?" I asked, concerned.

He chuckled and, before he could reply, Embry poked him.

"Shut up, Jared." He said, giving him a killer look. Then, he looked at me. "It's not illegal. We just don't know…"

"How come you don't know if you all work for Sam? I mean, you all work for him, right? That's why you're protecting." I stated, eyeing the four guys. The one that hadn't spoken yet was looking at me in a funny way, but I tried to ignore it.

"It's something between him and Jacob. That's why." Embry explained.

"What? That's… Please tell me he is fine." I asked, giving up on trying finding out why Jacob was missing and no one gave a damn about it.

Quil nodded, nervous.

"He is fine."

"Super fine." Embry added.

"Great!" Quil replied.

"Awesomely great!" Embry added again, nervously.

I was about to reply with a sarcastic comeback since it was so obvious they were lying to me, which made me want to kick their asses so bad, when Jared interrupted me.

"Guys, I think something is wrong with Paul." He said, trying not to laugh.

Paul, the only one that hadn't said a word and was staring at me open-mouthed, became the center of the attentions. He was probably the tallest of them all. And the hunkiest as well._ And he was super cute as well,_ a small, annoying voice added.

"Are you okay, dude?" Quil asked. Jared finally laughed out loud. "What? What?"

"Can't you see what has happened? Man…" Jared sighed, trying to keep the laughs away. "I'm going to take him to Sam. He needs a tea to calm down now." He added.

I still couldn't understand what was happening.

"Is he crazy?" I asked, pointing at Paul. "Or does he have any special conditions?"

Seeing my finger pointed at him, Paul woke up from his trance.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He almost shouted and walked away fast. "NOT FAIR!"

Jared laughed even more and said goodbye, saying he had to take care of Paul now.

"Poor Paul…" Quil commented. I frowned, getting frustrated for being the only one that didn't get what the hell was wrong with that Paul kid. "He was probably the only one that prayed everyday for _that_ not to happen to him."

Embry shook his head.

"Destiny is a bitch." He said. Then, he realized I was still there, completely unaware of what was going on. "Oh, Rachel. Well, don't worry about Jacob. Everything is cool. Go home, enjoy La Push and we'll see you around!"

Quil waved at me and turned around, ready to leave.

"But…" I interrupted their leaving. "What about Paul? Is he okay?"

Embry chuckled.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

Then, they left, without letting me interrupting them again to ask them to explain what the hell had just happened. Was that Paul kid crazy?

The next day, I found out he wasn't. Well, not really. He was standing in front of my house, waiting for me. At least, that was what it seemed. My dad, seeing him there, sighed, murmuring something under his breath. I wanted to know what was going on, but no one seemed to take a small break and explain it to me. I had to accept that things were different around here without even knowing what exactly was different. I was starting to hate La Push even more.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him with a smirk.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great now…" He replied sarcastically.

I sighed.

"What is really going on?" I asked him nicely. "Can you please tell me?"

He ignored my questions.

"So, where are you going?" He asked, following me down the street.

"Supermarket." I replied, giving him time to finally answer my questions. If he didn't do it spontaneously, I'd force him to do so.

"I'll go with you." He said with a small smile.

"Why?" I asked him. "You acted crazy yesterday when you met me. You didn't say a word to me and, when you left, you were chanting the word fuck." I explained. Then, I looked at him serious. "And I know it was because of me. I'm not stupid."

Paul sighed.

"It's a long story…You don't want to know it."

"I do, actually." I replied, crossing my arms. "I want to know what the hell changed around here since the last time I was here."

He didn't say a word until we got to the supermarket. I started adding goods to my basket, waiting for him to say something. Sometimes he would let out a weird sound as if he was about to start talking, but then he would regret it. I was frustrated.

"My little brother is missing. I deserve the truth." I stated and stopped near the cookies section. "Could you please fetch me those chocolate cookies up there?"

He did as I asked and I thanked him. Then, I stared at him, waiting for an answer.

He sighed.

"Not here, okay?"

I shrugged, not liking how he was controlling the situation.

"Fine!"

Paul smiled unconsciously.

"You're beautiful." He stated; his shining brown eyes glued at my face.

I tried to hide the fact that I was flattered by his outburst.

"Well, thanks, I suppose."

"You really are beautiful." He said again, following me to the juices section. "Do you have someone?"

"Nah, nah, nah!" I chanted, raising my hand between him and me. "How old are you, Paul?" I asked.

"Seventeen." He replied innocently.

I forced a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, buddy, I don't date younger guys."

"Oh…" He cleared his throat. "I wasn't going to ask you out."

"Sure you weren't." I snorted, picking two bottles of orange juice.

"I was just curious, seriously." He tried to defend himself. "I mean, you really are you beautiful…I was just wondering if someone else noticed that and, you know, has already wooed you."

"Wooed me?" I frowned. "Since when do kids talk like that?"

He shrugged.

"I'm just being honest here." He said. "Can you be as well?"

I sighed, starting to wonder why on earth this was happening to me.

"Fine. I'm single. Happy?" I asked. He was about to reply, but I didn't let him. "Don't tell me the answer. I don't want to know."

" How come?" He asked me, curious.

"How come I'm single?" I asked, just to be sure that's what he wanted to know. He nodded. I sighed. "Long story."

"Well, I have a long story to tell you. How about you tell me yours and then I'll tell you mine?" He proposed.

I made a face.

"You should tell yours first."

"Trust me. It will be better if I tell mine after yours." He replied. I stared at him, trying to study his facial expression. He stared at me in such a weird and intently way. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be scared or flattered. I was really beautiful in Paul's eyes. I wondered why… "Trust me." He repeated.

I sighed.

"Fine!" I pouted again.

He chuckled.

"You're adorable when you pout." He said. I ignored his comment, finally understanding that I had to get used to them. The funny part was that I didn't see Paul as the sweet, always praising guy. I saw him as the quiet type, who didn't know how to use his words correctly to get a girl's heart beat fast.

After finishing the trip to the supermarket and placing everything carefully in my kitchen, Paul took me to a small café, so we could have a lovely chat. He was super excited, but tried to hide it. I just smiled at his adorableness. He was seventeen, after all.

We both ordered a cup of coffee and sat down in the most distanced table. I guess we we're going to need privacy.

"So, tell me." He asked. "Why are you single?"

"You really want to start the conversation like this? Gee, Paul." I mocked.

He got embarrassed.

"Sorry. Well, how…how are you?"

I giggled.

"Seriously? Okay…Hum…I'm frustrated that my little brother isn't around. But…I got to admit, I missed La Push." I confessed with a small smile. It was hometown, after all. Of course I missed it. I just didn't like to be around because it had bad memories…

Paul nodded with a smile as well.

"La Push is great."

"You're not going anywhere after you finish high school?" I asked him. Lord, I was having an almost date with a seventeen-year-old kid.

He shook his head.

"I'm happy here." He replied.

"Oh…" How could someone be happy in such a small town for the rest of their lives? "What about vacations?"

He chuckled.

"I love those."

"Oh, good, good…" I replied. For a second I imagined us going away on a vacation, sharing a hotel room, taking long walks on the beach… Then, I shook my head, astonished with my own thoughts.

"So…" He started with a shy smile. "Are you going to tell me why you're single now?"

I sighed. Why not?

"First boyfriend left me for a hotter girl. Second boyfriend cheated on me. I'm stupid and I always choose the wrong guy. The end." I explained. "I know I told you it was a long story, but I'm not in the mood to tell you the details, so…" I shut up, noticing how Paul was shaking violently. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer me. He got up, almost knocking the table down, and left the café quickly. Oh, nice. Even the seventeen-year-old kid leaves me alone. Lovely! So, I paid the coffees and didn't drink any of them. Then I left the café, very upset and frustrated, and walked home. My dad noticed I was grumpy, but didn't say anything. He just sighed and I could swear I heard him saying "Poor Rachel".

Paul apologized to me the next time he saw me, which was at three a.m., when he decided to wake me up by tapping on my window constantly!

"I'm going to kill you, Paul." I grumbled, letting in inside my room.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Rachel!" He apologized, begging me with his chocolate-brown eyes for forgiveness.

I didn't say anything at first. I mean, he showed up in my bedroom at three a.m. and he was shirtless! And also shoeless, but who cares about shoes when you're staring at a supposed seventeen-year-old kid's body which is a thousand times better than both of your ex's bodies were?! Dirty thoughts were invading my mind, even though I knew I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. I had never felt as attracted to someone as I felt for him. I mean, I wanted to ravish that boy without thinking of the consequences, to push him to my bed and do him many times. What was wrong with me? I was twenty-one! I should have more control!

_Imagine him going down on you,_ a small, annoying voice said. I started to feel hotter and hotter and stepped away from Paul.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He asked me, concerned.

I shook my head.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked, now starting to panic.

I nodded.

"What?"

"Put…on…a…shirt, please!" I begged. I shouldn't stay such a long time without having sex…

"I don't have one." He replied, trying to sound apologetic, when he really was enjoying the fact that I was attracted to him. "But don't worry." I gave him a murderous look. "It's because of the bound."

I frowned, not understanding what was going on.

He smiled caringly.

"You still want me to tell you that really long story?" I nodded. "Well, sit down, darling, and get ready for the craziest story you will ever hear."

He told me everything. The legends, the wolves, the vampires, why my little brother was gone (I wanted to kill Bella Swan), why the guys were so tall, why everything was so different…Everything was explained. And I believed in him without questioning his insanity. I don't know why, but…I didn't have any reason to believe that he was _not_ telling the truth, so I trusted him.

"And the bound?" I asked him. "What is that about?"

Paul chuckled nervously.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that."

"Tell me, please." I begged, trying not to stare at his perfectly sculpted stomach. I had never seen such perfect six-packs. My ex-boyfriends were nothing like that and the first one was one of the most popular guys in school, and was in the football team, and the second worked out every single day.

"Well, remember how I was crazy the day I met you?" He asked me.

"Which was yesterday, I must add." I replied.

He chuckled.

"Well, yeah…Well, …" He cleared his throat, nervous. "There's this thing that we, wolves, do…"

"Which is..?" I asked.

"Imprinting..." He replied.

"And that means…?"

He sighed, frustrated.

"Don't push me, please!"

"Sorry…" I said and pretended to close my mouth with a key and throw it away.

He smiled at me. Once again his eyes were shining as he gazed at me intently.

"You're so beautiful." He replied.

I blushed. Now wasn't really the moment for him starting to praise me.

"Focus, Paul, please."

"Oh, sorry…Well, Imprinting is…the way we, wolves, find…well…well…our soul mates…" He explained.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked, still a little bit confused.

"Well, you see…I imprinted on you." He answered, not daring to look at me, scared that I was going to reject him.

I should do that. I should reject him. I mean, I just knew him since yesterday, he was four years younger than me, he was a wolf, he was permanently stuck on La Push, which didn't please me, he… Well, he was staring at his feet, completely scared of what I might say next. And I felt terrible because he didn't deserve to hear a no. Even though he acted crazy when we first met and then he left me alone in a café, he did that because he had this magical bound with me and…

"Why did you leave?" I asked him.

He understood what I meant and replied in a murmur. _"I got angry because there were douches that had a change with you and blew it…And because you don't deserve to be in pain…"_

I smiled involuntarily. Was it that big of a deal that he was just seventeen? No, of course not. He was at my bedroom, at three a.m., doing the one thing that everyone around hadn't the courage to do: tell me the truth, and he was saying I was his soul mate and how I deserved to be happy and…

"I just need to be in your life." He said out of the blue, interrupting my thoughts. "I can't be away from you, Rachel. That's it. I accept that you aren't okay with me now…I'm still a stranger, but…Please, don't leave me. If you go back to Seattle, I…I'll go mad." He explained to me, begging me with those chocolate-brown eyes that I was starting to love. "I can wait for you, Rachel. I can be your friend, if you want me, for how long you want me. I just need your presence. For now, that will be enough…Please…Don't freak out and tell me to go away…It will kill me. Please."

I nodded, understanding, with tears on my eyes. No one had ever showed that they needed me so much. At least, no one outside my family… How could I say no to him? How could I tell him to go away when he just gave me his heart?

"You love me?" I asked him.

He smiled, surprised with my question.

"Of course I do. But I'll be whatever you want me to be. Don't feel pushed to feel anything for me…" He said, very understood of my position.

"Did someone give you an advice?" I asked with a small chuckle and cleaned one tear that had escaped from my eyes.

He blushed.

"There has been other Imprintings…The girls have given me their advice, so I wouldn't screw this up…" He explained, shy.

I giggled.

"I'd like to meet them someday." I said and, to make him more comfortable, got closer to him and held his hand. "I'd like to be part of the wolves girls."

He blinked, staring down at our hands for a few seconds. Then he smiled. His smile was so big, so happy, and so genuine that melted my heart. He needed me. And I knew I was going to need him very much as well. And that I wouldn't get a broken heart in the end.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Really."

He hugged me tightly. For the first time I felt how hot his body temperature was. If I was going to stay in La Push for this guy, he was going to warm me every single night. Honestly, I could get used to him.

"Now…" I pulled back and rearranged his hair. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything!" He said with a smile.

I smiled back, caressing his ear.

"I want you to kiss me." I requested and smiled even more seeing how surprised he was.

"Really?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, but, at least, I want to know how our kisses are going to be." I explained.

He chuckled.

"I'm going to rock your world, baby." He replied and leant down to kiss me.

He did rock my world. His hands pulled me by my waist until I was on his lap while his lips kept massaging mine in such a satisfying way. I grabbed his hair, not wanting him to pull back until it was really necessary. I could kiss him all night. I could let his hands touch me, please me, all night long and, in the morning, I'd still want more.

I moaned delighted with how warm his hands were against my cold skin. He groaned in response and pulled me even closer to his body. My hands left his hair and travelled down to his chest. I moaned again, knowing that no one else, besides me, was ever going to touch that man.

Finally, we pulled back. Actually, he pulled away, smiling crazily.

"I wasn't ready to pull back." I complained, placing my head on his shoulder and hugging him tightly.

He chuckled.

"We're still just friends." He reminded me.

"_Not for long, I'm sure."_ I murmured against his warm skin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please, review.**

**Love, Di. **


	2. Fix you

**Hello everyone. I've decided to write a second one-shot about Rachel and Paul. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Title: Fix you**

Jacob, my little brother, the one I loved so much and protected, finally came back. I was so happy to see him! He was looking exactly as the rest of the wolf pack: tall, well-built, strong… However, he seemed more mature than some of them. I understood. He was in pain. The girl he loved was married to someone else, a vampire more precisely, his enemy, and his heart had been broken. I seriously wanted to kill that Bella girl for hurting my little brother. He was wonderful. What was there not to like? Oh, wait, Emily explained that one to me…It seems as vampires are very handsome to the human eye and this family in particularly, the Cullens, were very rich. Of course that bitch would want a rich guy.

Even though I was thrilled to see my little brother back, he wasn't really happy to know what had happened in his absence. Paul Lahote, one of the wolves, had imprinted on me. Translating: I was his soul mate. He was around the house more often, which pissed off my already very pissed off little brother since Paul had a very bad temper and was very keen on making fun of him.

I was actually very happy that Paul was my soul mate. I know I hadn't taken it very well at the beginning. After all, he was four years younger than me and permanently stuck in La Push, but I couldn't resist him. Besides being total sweet and protector of me, he was the hunkiest guy I had ever seen. And he was a great kisser. And he claimed to be mine forever. No girl can resist that. And, unlike that Bella girl, I didn't care if Paul was wealthy or not. The fact that he was so hot was a bonus to me. All I had really wanted was a sweet guy. Not the almost perfect man. Of course Paul wasn't perfect. I accept that he turned into a big wolf almost every day, which, I must add, I wasn't scared since he was totally adorable with me, but, like I said before, he had a bad temper and sometimes that got in the way of things.

"No!" I replied, very upset. "I can do whatever I want, Paul Lahote." I added, trying to close my bedroom's door, but he wasn't allowing it.

"But being a high school teacher isn't for you!" He exclaimed. He just didn't want other guys to check me out. I was rather popular in La Push. After all, I was Billy Black's daughter. And I've always tried to take care of my body, so I was proud to say that I had a really great body.

"What do you want me to do, then? I have to get a job! They are looking for a Math teacher! I know Math!" I grumbled and gave up on trying closing the door. Paul walked in, furious. "You're not going to stop me from going to that interview!"

"But…" He started. I raised my hand, shaking my head. "I don't want you to be my teacher!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, giving him a murderous look.

"I know very well that's not the reason why you don't want me as a teacher." I replied. He tried to play innocent, but I already knew his reasons. "Stop being so possessive, Paul! We're not dating!" I remembered him. _Not yet, _a small, annoying voice added. It was truth. All I wanted to do was kiss that guy again. And do more unspeakable things… Every time he showed up at night, after his patrol, ready to warm my feet, he was shirtless and made it almost impossible to keep calm. Sometimes I wish I hadn't decided to take things slow with him. Who cares about his age? He seemed older than me sometimes!

Paul seemed heartbroken about my outburst. Of course he was. He didn't like to be reminded that I, his soul mate, had kind of rejected him because of the age. Although I lost control sometimes, which meant that I almost kissed him and told him he was the best thing that had happened to me a few times, he wasn't happy with the situation. He was waiting, like he had promised, but the circumstances weren't easy. We both wanted each other. He loved me. I was starting to fall for him…

The problem here was me. I was still scared. I knew he was my soul mate and would never hurt me, but he was just a guy. How could a guy change my mind so quickly after all I had been through? I mean, I have never been lucky when it comes to love. My first boyfriend left me for someone else, my second cheated on me…There had been some flings between them, but…they never worked out. My heart wanted to be with Paul, always saying he was the one, it was okay to risk. But my brain, the part I trusted the most of me, told me to be careful. We did not want another broken heart.

"Okay, I'm selfish. I'm possessive, but you got to understand me!" Paul said, frustrated. "I have a freaking bad temper, everyone knows that, and seeing guys staring at you and whistling how hot you are, doesn't help! You're mine, even if you officially aren't!" He explained. The wolf in him wanted to rip the other guy's heads off, I understood. It was the animalistic part of Paul talking. And, I must admit, I kind of loved it.

I sighed and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I kissed his chest and leant my head on it. He held my strongly and kissed my head.

"Ignore them, please." I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm yours, okay? Don't freak out if someone else thinks I'm hot. They aren't the ones that warm my feet at night, are they?" I asked rhetorically, knowing that the argument was ending.

Paul grinned, thinking about our nights. We just slept. But, of course, since I was so warm in his arms and sleepy, I usually told him sweet things that he loved to hear.

"That's true…" He agreed.

I smiled, finally knowing that we were okay. And, at last, I took a good at him. Of course he was looking hot as usual. His dark hair was all untidy. He had been watching television, very relaxed, before I had arrived and told him my news.

Suddenly, I noticed something on him and I frowned.

"Is that blood on your t-shirt?" I asked and touched the small red stain on his neckline.

He chuckled.

"I had a fight with Jacob." He told me.

"WHAT?"

"He broke my nose." He added.

"WHAT?" I was really upset now. "I'm going to kick that boy's ass!"

Of course I didn't. I never got the chance. My little brother had decided to take the vampire's side when he found out that that Bella girl was pregnant! I mean, come on, Jacob, you're being dumb now! I sighed. I never got to say that to him. I never go to tell him how stupid he had been.

"We are going to fight him if we really have to…" Paul told me one day. That left me even more upset. I didn't talk with Paul for a week! The reason I stopped being mad was really thanks to my cold feet. I was used to sleep with him. My sheets weren't enough to warm me at night anymore.

And then, when I thought that nothing more could go wrong with Jacob, the impossible happened. My little brother imprinted! On who? That Bella girl's daughter! A half-vampire! I wanted to call him crazy, to tell him how he could actually have a soul mate that was a half-vampire and could kill someone, but then I remembered that imprinting isn't something a wolf chooses… Wait…A wolf doesn't choose!

"Are we really fighting about his, Rachel?" Paul groaned. He had just come to my place after a three-hour patrol and was really tired. But I wanted my insecurities to disappear.

"But, Paul, what if you never saw me that day on the beach?" I asked him. He was holding me by the waist strongly. I loved the heat that came from his body, especially when he held me like that. It made me feel safe.

Paul kept his eyes closed while answering me.

"I'd still be single, completely out of my mind and losing the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me." He opened one eye. "I love you, okay?" Then he opened the other and a small smile appeared on his face."You're my freaking soul mate. Imprinting showed me that. If I weren't a wolf, we probably would never be together and you know why? Because you would never look at a younger guy and I would never believe that Jacob Black's older sister was my soul mate…" He explained very serious.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why wouldn't you believe?"

He shrugged, suppressing an ironic chuckle.

"You're too good. I mean, look at me. I'm a fucking mess, easily pissed off by little things and all that shit. You deserve someone better, I'm sure." He answered, trying to keep it cool, when actually those thoughts of me being better off with someone else were killing him.

I smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be silly." I kissed his nose. "If you imprinted on me, if I'm your soul mate, and you're mine, then we are equally good for each other."

He still seemed unhappy.

"You don't want to date me because I'm seventeen, Rachel. How equally good is that?" He asked, knowing very well that was my weak spot.

I sighed.

"It's not your age…" He frowned, knowing I was lying. "Okay, okay. It has a little bit to do with that, but…I'm not really keen on trusting guys. You know why…"

He sighed, frustrated. This topic always irritated him. Knowing that guys had hurt me in the past wasn't really something enjoyable to him.

"Pathetic losers…" He grumbled. "If they ruin my chances with you…" He added in a threatening tone of voice.

I giggled and kissed the corner of his lips.

"No, they didn't. I just need some time, okay? And I need to talk with my brother…That crazy boy!" I complained, letting my head fall on top of Paul's warm chest. I sighed. "I don't even know if I should be sorry for him or not."

Paul shrugged.

"I wouldn't…He is happy. We're happy when we meet our soul mates."

I looked at him, chin on his chest, hands gripping his shoulders. He was staring at me with bright eyes, happiness flowing inside of them.

"You're amazing, you know?" I told him with a smile.

Paul chuckled.

"Yeah, you have told me that a few times." He replied and kissed me on the forehead.

I finally made myself comfortable, hugging him tightly, and fell asleep. I had the perfect guy with me…All I need was to lose my fear of trusting guys.

* * *

Christmas had arrived. Everything was fine now. There had almost been a fight with these weird vampires that supposedly ruled the other vampires and all that, and I was really afraid of losing Paul and my brother, but no, everything ended well. My little brother is happy with his half-vampire imprinted girl and I had my Paul with me.

I got the job as Math teacher in La Push's high school and it was great. Paul was not amused at first. He actually got in some fights, in which Jared saved him from killing the other guy, but, after I talked to him, he cooled down. I was his. He knew that, even if we weren't officially.

About my career as a teacher, well, let's just say I was the cool teacher. And I made sure Paul didn't find out about all his classmates that tried to flirt with me all day long. It was adorable, actually.

"My mom says she will only give me a nice dinner. How sad is that?" Paul grumbled, staring at my bedroom's light green ceiling. "I'm turning eighteen and she only makes me my favourite food?"

I giggled, trying to correct some tests and keep a nice conversation with Paul.

"You already have a car. That's what parents usually give their kids on their eighteenth's birthday." I said and marked a test with an A+. Kim was a great student. It was just hard to pretend she was just a student to me, when we were so close outside the school. She was the one that old me the most stuff about being with wolf. And, although she is very shy, when I asked her about the sex, she talked about it very freely. It was the best fucking sex I would ever have, she had told me in nicer words, of course.

"Yes, but…" He sat up and looked at me with a sad face. "I want something special on my birthday." He explained. I knew what he wanted. I needed to lose my fear of trusting guys because Paul deserved me as his girlfriend. And, since he was turning eighteen, I couldn't complain anymore.

"Don't worry." I smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll get something great!" I added.

He groaned and lay down on the bed again, muttering under his breath. I almost believed that he had lost hope on me and started to think he was going to wait way more than a few weeks.

So, to keep those insecurities away, I dropped the tests on my desk and walked up to Paul. He noticed me and frowned, wondering what I was going to do. I gave him a big smile while straddling him.

"Well, hello there…" He chuckled, grabbing my waist and digging his fingers in my t-shirt, which I stole from him. "Weren't you correcting tests?"

I nodded.

"Kim had A+. She is so awesome." I replied and placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to keep balanced. Then, I leant down and kissed the corner of his mouth. Paul tried to catch my lips after it, but I didn't allow it. At least, not at first…

He raised one of his hands to push me down by my neck and kissed me passionately on the lips. I melted. I had missed how warm his lips were against mine. Or how he could go from gentle to wild in one second… It drove me crazy!

"_P...aul…"_ I murmured against his lips. We had to pull away.

"Nooo!" He complained when I pulled back.

"Not yet!" I replied. "Okay?"

He just pouted and didn't say anything else. Since I didn't want him to act like a spoiled annoying little child, I pecked him on the lips and got off him very quickly before I lost control again.

"Don't be mean to me, please." He asked. I looked back at him, frowning. He had sat up again. "I love you."

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to smile.

"I know…" I replied. He seemed sad with my answer. So, after I sat down on my chair again, ready to correct more tests, I added "Just so you know, I'm falling in love with you."

The next day, Kim told me that Jared hadn't been able to put up with Paul's happy thoughts during patrol. It made me even happier.

* * *

"I pity the boy." My little brother mocked, playing with Nessie's golden hair. She was his imprint. And she was the most adorable little girl I had ever met. She wasn't scary. She wasn't evil. She was simply cute and adored Jacob. She could feel the bound between them. I was happy for my brother.

I gasped.

"What? What are you talking about?" Suddenly, I was feeling guilty.

"Paul." He made it clear. "He is completely crazy for you. And you're giving him shitty excuses."

I was offended.

"I am not!" I complained.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You aren't, but you're delaying the obvious for what, then? Hasn't Paul proved you how much he wants?" He asked. I knew he hadn't been happy about Paul being my soul mate, but now he accepted it. I think it was because he had imprinted as well. He understood how the bound was like.

I sighed, sitting down next to him. Nessie was hooked on a cartoon show and wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"I'm…not used to it, you know?" I started. "I want him. I'm falling for him, but…there's something stopping me…I don't know what it is. I feel like…I can't truly be with him…Something obvious is missing…"

Jacob sighed.

"I hope you find out what it is soon, then."

I forced a smile.

"On his birthday, perhaps." Thank God my little brother had a new pack and Pail wasn't part of it. Whatever I told him now about my feelings Paul wouldn't certainly hear them.

Jacob chuckled and took the hand that Nessie was offering him to hold.

"That's good to know, but, if you are sure you will become his girlfriend on his birthday, be also sure if you know what the hell is keeping you from trusting your relationship completely." Jacob asked sincerely. Now he knew how it could hurt if his soul mate didn't trust him or what they had. Thankfully, as I said before, Nessie was crazy about him.

"I will…" I lied a little bit.

* * *

"Happy birthday to me!" Paul sang and blew the candles of a small cupcake that I had offered him before the classes.

I giggled, watching him eating it all very quickly.

"Someone is very happy today." I mocked. "I wonder why…"

He rolled his eyes, licking his lips. His tongue caressing his sugared lips obviously caught my attention for a few seconds.

"It's my birthday, you know…My eighteenth birthday, actually… I'm an adult now…" He suggested, eyeing me carefully. I smiled. I knew what he wanted. "Don't I deserve a kiss?"

Laughing, I stood up and walked up to him. He opened his arms, welcoming me with a big, blissful smile. I was greeted with big warm hands touching my back, making me feel safe like always.

"Just because it's your birthday…" I joked and, before I could say anything else, he reached out for my lips passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to keep the balance. He was so freaking tall!

Noticing my small problem, he pulled me up and sat me down on a table, leaning over me. I grabbed his shoulders, digging my fingers in his dark blue t-shirt, feeling his firm muscles. It was such a turn on.

"_Best…thing…that…has…ever…happened…to…me!"_ He told me between adoring kisses. I smiled against his lips, but didn't reply. I didn't want to ruin the moment by starting to talk. And, since I was feeling so hot about being so close to him, I'd probably start rambling about how fan-fucking-tastic he was and how I'd love to do him right now on this table.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Paul groaned, pulling back. We couldn't be seen in such intimate position.

I jumped out of the table and rearranged myself. Paul was leant against the table, staring me the all time, especially my ass. I smiled. I adored when he checked me out. I felt like a goddess when he did that because he had this really intense look and sometimes he would even bit his bottom lip.

"Go sit down, please. Quickly!" I asked him.

Chuckling, he did as I told him right before students started to walk in. The room was filled with happy birthdays, Paul. Some girls even kissed him on the cheek, something that did not please me. And Paul noticed that. He smirked, happy to see me being the jealous and possessive one.

Of course I was possessive about him. I didn't want to lose him! Look at him! How amazing he was with me, how protective, how sweet, how…perfect… Just like he had said early to me, I'd say the same: He was the best thing that had ever happened to me…

The best thing…

I saw a bimbo girl wrapping her arms around Paul, whispering something in his ears. He chuckled and said thank you out loud. Then, when he was about to pull away from the hug, the girl surprised him with a kiss on the lips. Not a passionate, full of desire kiss, but a simple, quick one.

Paul looked for me, for my reaction. I tried to remain as cool as possible. But, obviously, I was about to rip someone's head off.

I didn't care about how the kiss was. I cared about it, period. That girl had touched my man! In front of me! My soul mate… Someone dared to kiss my soul mate… That's when I looked around the class, alarmed and frightened, for the first time. All those girls, the tall ones, the small ones, the ones with dark hair or with light hair, the hotter, the not hotter, were a competition to me. They could take my Paul from me…

They could take the best thing…that had ever happened to me…

And I realized what had been missing all the time. Intimidation. All this time my fear was centered on my feelings, on my possible pain, on my previous pain… I never, ever, ever thought about the other girls around, how they could feel about Paul, what they could do to have him… I just saw Paul's competition. Never mine. I should have seen it sooner. I should have understood that Paul fear of losing me for another guy should be my fear as well.

I knew the bound was powerful, but not impossible to get tired of, right? If I never gave in, if I kept Paul waiting, he would give up on us someday, thinking that friendship was all he would get from me. And he could start looking around. He could see my competition as something amazing!

"Miss Black, what are we going to be studying today?" Kim asked, waking me up from my epiphany. Suddenly, I was happy to see her sitting next to Paul, being his partner because she wasn't part of my competition. She was someone I could trust.

"Hum…" I was lost for a few seconds, looking down at my sheets. I knew I should start a new unit, but I seriously wasn't up to it. "Exercises, everyone! Do the quiz on the page fifty-nine. We'll correct it on the next lesson, okay?"

Everyone started to work silently. I sat down on my desk, spacing out, thinking about my competition. There were pretty girls in the class and certainly in Paul's other classes… If I was too stubborn, too stupid, I could lose him…He could give up on me and try to move on with another girl… I couldn't deal with that… It would hurt too much…

But I didn't need to panic about that anymore…Right? I looked at Paul, seeing him trying to copy from Kim. I smiled. I knew now what was missing. The fear of losing him to someone else…The same fear he has had since the day we met. I was okay now, secured that I wasn't going to lose him because I was aware of that being a possibility…I was going to cherish him even more from now on. I was going to love him with my all heart.

After class ended, Paul stayed behind. He walked up to me and asked why I had out of the blue changed the class work. I had told him what I had been planning to do. Hell, I had even made him start studying it.

I smiled, stood up and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"I'm tired of waiting." I told him sincerely.

He frowned, not understanding at first. I giggled.

"I want to be more than friends." I explained. "I want to be yours."

Paul was astonished, drowning in happiness, completely joyful. And, although the door was opened to anyone to see whatever was going on in here, he kissed me passionately.

Paul Lahote officially belonged to me. And I was also officially his.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if it's really good. Review, please.**

**Love, Di. **


End file.
